The Fall into Sin
by evangelle toudaz
Summary: Based on the third ending of Tecmo's playstation game, Kagero II: Dark Deception. Warning for INCEST. Keith x Millennia


**Title:** The Fall into Sin

**Rating:** Eventually NC-17

**Summary:** Sister and brother fought against each other. Sister killed humans. Brother killed Timenoids, and fled a traitor. They deceived their human race and now live in remorse. Can bliss be found by impure hearts?

**A/N:** Based on the 3rd ending of Kagero II: Deception of PSX and what is implied. If you played the game, you may be uncomfortable with what will be contained in this story because yes, I will be going there. This seems to be the only centralized love story in the game, disturbing as it is. This story will be equally such And to those who have never played the game, you can put two and two together with what I meant in the summary, and the unsettling story I am about to relate. I believe this is also the first and only Kagero II: Deception fic out there, but if you can pinpoint me elsewhere, please do.

The main reason why I wrote this fic is not because I support such relationships but when I was playing the game, I kept thinking how Keith is just so handsome and too bad he and Millennia couldn't possibly be a couple. But when I finally got the 3rd ending, I was shocked into writing this. Yes, it's twisted, but it's fanfic so there.

**Chapter 1**

Millennia snapped her eyes open, her vision blurry, her mind a haze of dark memories—of cold stone walls, guillotines, iron maidens, fires, blood and limbs. She started to cry out when she felt an arm around her.

She looked up and found herself staring at the face of her brother, Keith, his features a mirror of concern as he asked her if she was alright.

Never a girl of many words, she simply blinked at him and gazed out the carriage window. It took a few more moments of staring at country roads for her to convince herself that she was safe—that she was finally away from the immortal, heartless Timenoids who had kidnapped her as a child and trained her in the art of killing humans with the use of the most inhumane contraptions.

But that was all behind her now. Far, far away behind her. Keith had taken her away from all that. Keith, the older brother she could barely remember, yet remained true to the call of his blood and refused to kill her, despite her having killed so many humans including his friends.

A heavy feeling suddenly welled up in her chest, and she felt something damp and warm run down her cheek.

A tear? How long had it been since she last shed one?

She almost let out a squeak of surprise when she felt Keith's thumb run over her cheek.

"It's alright," he whispered in a voice she couldn't help but find soothing. "Don't think about it now. You had no choice but to do what you did. You are not to blame for all those deaths. And did I not tell you we are to start anew? So please…let's both leave the past behind."

His thumb lingered a little longer on her cheek, and his eyes, the same color as hers, grew intense. How he managed to read her thoughts, she would never know, but she was fascinated and grateful all the same.

With a small smile, she leaned once again, laid her head on Keith's shoulder. In moments, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

*

Millennia straightened her dress as she sat down on the chair Keith had pulled out for her. They had stopped at a seaside town and were now about to have their first dinner together in fifteen years. The tavern's dining room was a flurry of activity around her, with barmaids serving table after table while customers hollered and chattered the night away.

The noise was upsetting her, but she tried her best not to show it. The last time she'd been in a crowd, the Timenoid Yocal had taken her away…

"Millennia?"

She saw Keith reach out across the table to hold her hand, and she froze. For a moment, all she did was stare at their linked fingers before finally raising her eyes to look at his face. In the fifteen years since the beginning of her Timenoid captivity, no one had ever held her hand like this. Certainly, there was her adoptive mother and trainer, Yocal, but Yocal's hand had been cold and unfeeling while Keith's was warm…and something else she couldn't quite define.

She'd been deprived of human contact for so long.

A small smile spread from Keith's lips, and Millennia felt as though she could barely breathe. Perhaps she was ill from the long travel…

"I wish you would talk to me," Keith said. "I've barely heard you say more than a few words since our reunion…but ill-fated as it may have been, and as silent as you shall remain, I consider myself fortunate to have found you again."

Millennia mirrored her brother's smile. He had told her this same sentiment before yet he never seemed to tire of it…and neither did she. She had never felt this important…this needed.

Keith gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and again, Millennia felt her heartbeat quicken. She wasn't used to being touched, but Keith's, and the feelings brought forth from it, she realized, were not quite unwelcome.

"I know it'll take time," Keith continued, still holding her hand and his smile. "Everything is probably so new to you after…" He paused. Even then, Millennia realized, talking about her abduction upset him greatly. He had admitted to witnessing it, but as a child, he could do nothing against the Timenoid. All he could do was tell his parents about it, and they'd left to retrieve Millennia…at the price of their lives.

It must've been the pain in his eyes…or their linked hands. Either way, Millennia felt Keith's guilt as though it were her own, and she hurriedly put her other hand on top of his, wishing the gesture was enough to comfort him.

She relaxed at another of his smiles. "I apologize for worrying you. We should not think about things we can never change. It's time for us to look into the future."

Keith finally let go to signal to a barmaid. Millennia felt lost for a moment with the absence of his touch, but managed to gather herself as she slowly brought her hands to her lap.

The barmaid, a freckled, blonde girl with a generous bosom, sauntered to their table and flashed a smile at Keith, but not before throwing a frown at Millennia's direction.

Millennia decided she didn't like the girl at all.

"So…" the barmaid began. "What will his good sir and his wife be having tonight?"

"She's not my wife," Keith corrected politely. "She's my sister."

The barmaid was clearly surprised. "Oh! I thought…the way you were…never mind. What will you be having tonight?"

Keith ordered for both himself and Millennia, and later spent much of the meal telling his sister about his old life, glossing over dark memories for lighter ones. He would coax Millennia into talking once in a while, but all she could manage were a few nods and shakes of the head. Still, Keith, it seemed, had enough patience to last her several lifetimes.

After the meal, Keith led Millennia upstairs to their rented room, his hand at the small of her back. His touches were a constant manifestation, as though he could sense her need of a guiding hand. She'd been abruptly taken away from darkness, and only Keith, with his smiles, words and frequent but contained caresses could lead her to the light she had come to know as safety.

Keith opened the door for her, and she stepped inside the room, slowly taking in the fixtures. From grand castles with luxurious furniture and golden candelabras, she was now faced with a single bed inside four walls of bland wood. A lit candle stood timidly on the bedside table, flickering ever so slightly as Keith closed the door.

"Forgive me. I know this isn't what you're accustomed to," Keith apologized as he walked over to fluff up the bed and mattress. "I still do have funds from my time as a Red Blood, but it won't last long. We cannot afford to live beyond our means. Not to worry though. As soon as I find a profitable employment, I promise we will both live in comfort for the rest of our lives."

The rest of our lives…

The words echoed in Millennia's head. It took a moment or two for her to own up that she liked hearing him say it; as though nothing could ever tear them apart again, despite her lingering misgivings.

Millennia sat down on the mattress and watched as Keith took a blanket and made a bed for himself on the floor. She tried to protest, to tell him his would not be a comfortable sleep, but not a sound came out when she parted her lips.

Once again, Keith seemed to read her thoughts, and looked up at her reassuringly as he settled himself on the blanket. "I'll be fine, Millennia. Go to sleep. We still have much traveling to do before we're finally out of the country."

Millennia nodded and lay on the bed, pulling at the blanket until she had it tucked over her breasts. She was suddenly feeling very anxious, though she was quite unsure why.

After a moment or two, she saw Keith rise and walk over to the bedside table. Her gaze lingered over his long hair—the same ebony strands as hers—as the tendrils shimmered in the candlelight.

"Good night, dear sister," Keith whispered, and with that, he blew the light out.

The anxiety Millennia had felt earlier suddenly evolved into cold, numbing fear. She was back in the dark place again, unable to see anything…unable to see Keith. Only the blood, the lifeless eyes, the torn limbs of her victims.

But it was the sudden flash of Yocal's face that finally broke her.

"KEITH!"

"Millennia!"

She felt the bed shift and strong arms enveloping her quivering shoulders. One deep breath, and she knew her brother was once more at her side.

"Millennia…you spoke…" she heard him whisper, the surprise evident in his voice, though she couldn't see his face in the dark. "You said my name…"

"Please…don't…leave me…" Millennia managed to croak through a sudden barrage of sobs as she buried her head on Keith's strong chest, and almost instantly felt so safe and warm, she wondered how she could've lived most of her life without his embrace. "Don't leave me…"

"I won't…" Keith whispered back, and she felt him move himself into the bed with her. "I promise I won't. Not ever…"

Millennia spent her first night as a free woman, sleeping dreamlessly in her brother's embrace.

Hours later, after making sure Millennia was deep in her slumber, Keith stole away from the bed, his gaze lingering over her serene, moonlit face before he tiptoed out of the room, the door closing quietly behind him. He moved along the dim hallways until he reached another room, where he found the bosomy barmaid from earlier, sprawled naked on her bed.

"Took you long enough, my good sir," the barmaid giggled as Keith closed the door and began unbuttoning his tunic. "I had begun to think you had decided not to accept my earlier invitation…"

Keith said nothing as he approached her. Indeed, he had not wanted to do this, but he was a man with needs—needs that must be satiated lest he did something he would regret—needs that if he were to tend to directly, would damn him eternally.

Yet, as he buried himself in this strange woman, he knew he was already cursed—for in his mind, it was not this barmaid who was in bed with him.

It was his sister, Millennia, and it was her name that escaped his lips upon his climax.

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
